custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Varkanax39
You have new messages (show most recent). ' This is my talk. If you need to reference story ideas, or anything that is not here anymore, look in my archives: ''Current Talk Page | /Archive 1/ | Archive 2 | /Archive 3/ | /Archive 4/ Well, it's not entirely things you've done, it's just me sometimes going back as far as ITD to re-read things. It's mainly me wondering if I missed things earlier on (At one point towards the end of TSC, I went back and re-read ITD and TEG to understand something). I can't really point to anything in particular. ODST! 21:58, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Message? You left a message on my Message Wall I never got to read. What was it? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Good idea; I'll see how it works out. [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 17:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I did see it, but didn't feel like commenting. Maybe I should have... But anyways, I look forward with anticipation. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 17:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, TDG and I settled it out. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:56, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll continue my works. War of the Worlds it is, and only War of the Worlds. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 02:07, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I like your new sig, Varkanax. I it a promotional sig like mine? They're only modestly successful. Aw well... I have an idea for a story that I am currently toying with; the idea of racial oppression on a newly reformed Spherus Magan. It will be about how a toa is radically changed by the alienation and oppression that the Glatorian and Agori are receiving. I got the idea from a Che Guevera movie I recently watched. Any opinions? [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 00:59, February 24, 2012 (UTC) It'll be pretty grim if I learn more about the Cuban revolution, and tell a good enough story :O [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 01:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit? :3 -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 02:49, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Regrading Eternal Darkness Sorry for the belated reply; your message was lost in a sea of other messages. I'm glad to here you like my story idea! And regarding Eternal Darkness, I have not read it yet, but I shall. I am pretty busy at the moment, what with the demands of high school. But you're a nice guy, and a good writer, and I'm sure I will be able to find the time to read it :) [[User:PepsiCola99|'''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 21:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Voting center Hey man, I saw you put the Limiter on the voting page for FC. I think that's very nice of you, and I thank you deeply for that but I was wondeing if you could take it down please. Not because I'm not proud to be nominated again, but I also have been voted FU already and I was FC for the past month, so I'm kind of starting to feel like I'm dominating the frontpage, while I want other people to get properly featured too. As we speak now, the FU has me in some way on the frontpage for the fourth time in a row already. I hope you understand what I mean here. It's not because I'm not glad or overjoyed that you put me up, but more because i strongly feel that everybody desrves a good spotlight and not just me! Greetz Mate! Reaper of Souls 15:37, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit now? :3 [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 02:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm not actually all that surprised to see them. Poetry is excellent for conveying characters' emotions. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 18:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I apologize, and I might have made a blog stating that if a character is truly gone for good, I will tell the user. Would you like me to delete the chapter? Again, I am very sorry. [[Jurassic Shark|'''Jurassic Shark]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:12, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:28, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll be happy to help out! [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 11:07, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Probably tomorrow or over the weekend. I'll see if I can update a section or two today. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 08:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) The Prologue and first chapter of Punishment is up. More will come soon, but check what I've written out. There may be some errors, as I haven't proof-read it. XD [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 00:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Your word is my command. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 00:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Since I've done FS (and a fair amount of the Main Page, if I may say so :P), how about you wrap us up by doing Featured creation? [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 23:23, March 26, 2012 (UTC) A Need for Info Concerning the Fells So... yeah. Title says all. ;-) I need some basic information on the following: #The location of the Fells in relation to other major locations in the Xaterex Multiverse. If you could possibly sketch a crude map for me, that would be most helpful. #The essential geography and layout of the Fells, as well as a description of terrain. #Also, you stated earlier that the Veythari utilize 'scimitars' as their primary melee weapon. I assume you mean a weapon somewhat like the one carried by the mummy warrior in this picture? In addition, I just wanted to mention that I probably won't be able to get around to reviewing The Final Prophecy. I'm quite busy at the moment, and am, quite honestly, having a hard time forcing myself to write what would be little more than a redundant clone of an earlier story review. Hope you're not too disappointed, but really, it's kinda true: TFP is basically a continuation of the same plot elements and storyline that were introduced in earlier times. The writing has improved slightly, as have the characters. Not much more to say, other than that you did a great job and I enjoyed it immensely. Thanks in advance for the info. [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 19:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Oh, and yes, I'm planning on beginning Shadowfell very soon; perhaps even in a matter of hours. I'll see how things work out. P.P.S. So far, you're doing a magnificent job on Eternal Darkness. Just thought you might want to know. ;-) :Alright, thanks a lot for the info. The description should do fine in place of a map, so you don't need to worry about that. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 22:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sure, I can chat now. Always willing for an old friend. [[User:TheSlicer|'El']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicero']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Atacque!']] 11:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Xaterex Art Contest Okay, I'm being impatient, so I figured I'd just post my entries for the artwork contest on your talk page. Okay, the first one is Saren. I reused the design of a Paladin I did a while ago, so most of his features are hidden. I gave him a massive sword, and also some heavy armor. Also, just for fun, I added some Turian influences to the helmet due to his name. But they're pretty much unnoticeable. I also included my idea of how the Shadows Coil looked. I'm not sure if I remembered it right, though... Next is Valkyria. I know you wanted military slacks, but I added some light armor that was inspired by the steel armor from Skyrim, just for some combat for protection. I also used a quarian-inspired hood, as the Ix seem to like their hoods. Also, to separate her from being too human, I added some stripes on her chest and forearms, and gave her tetragrade hands. I'll update them if need be. Sincerely, ---Deus Vult! 23:42, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Here he is, my entry for Saren. I would make a Mass Effect joke, but I never played it. He was in color, but I can't for the life of me figure out my god forsaken scanner. Plus the only color was his glowy yellow head and some silver ink. Mellow Yellow 01:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC) On Mibbit now! -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 10:22, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I've left you my entry for your art contest on the blog! Just in the nick of time! XD -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 12:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, don't mean to be a bother, with your typing break, but could you delete Front Line: Last Days of Relyt? You seem to be the most active admin, so I thought I'd check. ODST! 02:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) On Mibbit now. -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 12:26, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure no problem. -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 14:33, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Eternal Darkness review Well, do you honestly think I'd break my record now? ;-) Yes, I'll definitely be reviewing Eternal Darkness, but I haven't quite finished reading it yet, so it might be a few weeks or so. I can do either a Toa Roden Official Review or an NRC Official Review; your choice. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 18:07, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit? [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 10:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright, just add me to the call when the time calls, but message me at least 5 minutes before we start recording so I can set it up to record. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 18:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Jman, J97 and myself all ready to do a podcast. We await you on Mibbit. :P [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 23:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 05:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Skype will be impossible. Maybe Mibbit will work. ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 13:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm. Mibbit doesn't appear to be working. Sorry. :/ If you have anything important to say, you'll just have to leave it on my talk page until a good internet connection can be established on all the computers (not this really old one). [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 13:48, June 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Collab Sounds like a good idea. It'd be a good source of publicity for the XMS. Notify me if you get an account, and we can start work on it. Also, I'm surprised you don't already have a TvTropes account, seeing as how you use some of the tropes in your blogs and the podcast. ---Deus Vult! 16:14, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Not yet. The current internet is poor, but temporary. Its iffy and has its on and offs (right now is a high-quality "on" moment XD), but it will have to suffice for the next few weeks. In my latest blog (which I deleted after the internet overworked itself and created the blog but did not publish the text), I was saying my activity will temporarily be reduced due to internet issues (until we got a proper connection) and upcoming half-yearly exams at school (next week). But once I get good internet (in about a week or two) I'll be back again (BTW, Slice's been picking up activity quite a bit lately! XD). Anyway, I hope that kinda explains my predicament. I may be able to get to Mibbit if I'm lucky and if the connection's good. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 07:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Varkanax, are you going to be on at 9:00 PM tonight (EST, obviously) for a BoT meeting on Mibbit? There's some matters there that must be discussed and all. '''Shadowmaster 15:02, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, I added some tropes I could find to the article (most of which revolve around the Blade of Arcturas). You seem to have already built up quite a foundation already. ---Deus Vult! 19:40, June 16, 2012 (UTC) There we go, voted for it. Shadowmaster 16:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Shattering review hey, Varkanax, i wnated to say sorry that i never got the review put up for Shattering, i've been through a busy time in my life and whenever i completed the story i forgot so much about what happened in the beginning so i'd have to re-read it, anyway, i'm sorry about that and i would like to have a review up soon now that i'm back from my inactivity. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 07:56, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hey, Varkanax! Do you think you could do Featured Story as we conclude the well-needed MP update? I have attempted to do it, but I know too little of the story to do it, so I can't write a thorough summary/review XD. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 06:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. Look, I'll probably be able to make it, but I need to find privacy and the internet-fixing problems that are going today need to work out. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 00:31, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm available on Mibbit for the moment, should you want to wander on a chat. :P [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 12:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) XMS Art (Valkyria) Alright, all three drawings of Valkyria are done, and I'll see what I can't do with Shardak and Fairon. Scan0001.png|The earliest one, for the Xaterex Art Contest Valkyriabowshot.png|A better version of the bowshot drawing. Valkyria3.png|Shows off more of the Ix anatomy. Depicts her in a more 'casual' setting, I guess. Well, that's it for now. Onto the next set of characters. ---Deus Vult! 15:44, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I finished a Fairon concept. Here it is. I tried to add a felling of a being in armor, and added some fabric and clothing to it. I also tried to make him look something like the MOC as well. I was also wondering if the mask should have a black visor over the eyes in some of the other images. Also, should he wear gloves on his hands, or mail (something like the Witch King or Sauron from LotR is the thought I have for the mail). By the way, I'd also like to draw Vahrikaan. I have a concept in my head for him. I'll finish the rest of the Fairon stuff and get a Shardak concept done soon. Oh, and in the three protagonist drawing, should Fairon or Shardak be in the center? ---Deus Vult! 01:13, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Due to an inconvenient power outage in my area, as well as some real-life matters that are currently requiring a lot of my free time, I have not yet finished reading Eternal Darkness. (I just finished Chapter 30 the day before yesterday, incidentally.) But yes, I'll definitely be reviewing it, as I've said before. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 21:14, June 29, 2012 (UTC) What time is the podcast tomorrow? :P --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:23, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Has it already happened? Judging by the community message, it's been cancelled? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Here's the five swords. Each sword is supposed to look something like its respective element. Fire looks like, well, fire. Water looks like a raindrop. Air looks more like a light, quick striking sabre, and Earth looks bulky and powerful. For time, I tried to make it look like you wanted. In the hilt are four jewels representing the elements that went into the sword. Also, at the ends of the part between the blade and hilt, are carvings that slightly resemble the Vahi. Sorry this is takings so long. I've been taking a break from Xaterex art and just drawing random stuff. I'll upload the final Fairon later today, and then start the Shardak drawings tonight. ---Deus Vult! 19:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright, here's the latest images, including the last Fairon, the Shadow Orb, and my new Shardak concept. Shardak took four tries to look like he does now... I'm also thinking about doing a drawing for a Shadows Coil (BTW, finished TSC, and I'm onto The Darkest Light now). Hopefully all of my drawings will be finished by the end of the month. Also, sorry about having each image as a thumbnail. The darn gallery thing isn't working due to the updates... ---Deus Vult! 16:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit? [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 12:02, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Care to come on to Mibbit? I need to discuss BW with you. :P [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 23:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering if you had more thoughts for a Shardak concept. That first drawing was pitiful, so I'm redoing him yet again. ---Deus Vult! 03:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Varkanax. Just out of interest, are you writing the next BW chapter? [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 12:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Regarding ED As a matter of fact, I'm working on the Eternal Darkness review right now. Stay tuned... ;-) Also, thanks for the compliment on the prologue of Shadowfell. The first chapter of the story is coming along quite nicely, but is still far from finished. :P [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 23:54, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit. Now. :P [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 14:01, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- I finished the review yesterday; just posted it a few minutes ago. It's nothing extraordinary, but some of my family and I will be leaving on a three-week road trip in a few days, so I'm kinda pressed for time at the moment. [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 14:51, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Damnit, only missed you by a few minutes. Guess we'll have to meet up later. I hear you and J97 have been conjuring plans behind my back. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:18, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay...........why does it need to be a Sub-Page? ot's just a test, but Okay. '''Ace the Master 01:03, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, I started reading The Final Prophecy a few months ago, but I'm afraid I've gotten caught up in life. :/ I began but got distracted and never really got back to it. But, since then, I have genuinely been meaning to finish reading it. From what I saw in the first few chapters, I remember marvelling at your use of language. Though it was too long ago to remember a lot of the details, I recall admiring the use of setting. Your descriptive language used to create the sordid, run-down settings in particular was very effective. I realize that doesn't sound like a very strong response and, to be honest, I did get side-tracked from reading it, which is a shame because I know I was enjoying it, but then I went on holiday, then I went back to school, had exams, got a girlfriend... it's all a bit of a mess. :S I'm still trying to sort everything out, especially school. I'm in my senior year and, next year, I go off to university so, as you can imagine, I'm getting a lot of pressure from my outside-wiki life. :/ But that doesn't mean that I don't plan on reading the XMS. I've seen your writing in action and I really do want to read your storyline. Unfortunately, I just haven't had the time to follow through on my promise. :/ I'll try my best to read through it, but it will probably take a while. If you want I could give you chapterly reviews as I progress through? :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']]